Drunk
by fotino11
Summary: Greece and Cyprus go to a club and when Turkey shows up, Greece is using the alcohol as excuse to 'deepen' her relations with him. TurkeyxFem!Greece, implied EgyptxFem!Cyprus


**I do NOT own Hetalia**

_When I put something in /…\ means that they are talking in another language._

Greece was really proud of the amount of the tourists that were coming every year. Especially, when it came to the Mykonos Island, the population of the tourists was making even her wondering how possibly all of them could fit in the island. Right then she and her little sister, Cyprus, were out in the ''Super Paradise'' club, drinking Ouzo. Cyprus was just about to finish her first glass, but Greece had overdone it, drinking the fourth.

''/You actually have many tourists here, aren't you? \'' Cyprus tried to start a conversation. She was never fan of the club's, but Greece had insisted to come there and ''hook up meet new people''.

'' /It's August now and you know how August is in summer destination like us. The amount of the tourists makes you wonder if they are growing in the ground! \'' Greece looked around to see if there were other nations. No, only their people were there. Too bad because they were fun, when all of them were together, only bringing catastrophe.

''/And what are they coming to see? Ok, the Japanese are coming for the ancients ruins and the museums and the rest are coming for the beaches and such, but the island is small, what else they are doing here?\''

''/You know a lot of them are coming for the ''Local Products'', if you get what I mean!\''

''/Please tell me that you mean Feta and Ouzo\''

''/You know I don't mean that. Not that I'm complaining. Lots of them are pretty hot.\'' Greece eyed the dance floor. After 4 glasses of Ouzo, the alcohol had start flowing threw her veins and she was feeling high. ''/Let's go dance with some tourists! \'' she suggest, trying to make her sister move from where she was sitting. Every time she was like that, drunk and dancing with tourists, she always end up in the morning with a blonde (because mainly blondes where coming, but if she found someone else she hadn't problem) in her hotel room, which was right next to the club for obvious reasons.

''/Oh, no, I'm not going to dance with some stranger, you know that I'm not that type, and especially when I have company you. You look like a slut when you dance with the tourists, you know that? \'' It was true and both of them knew it. Greece was a lot of times overdoing it with the flirting.

''/That's my job, why you think they are coming here every year? But anyway, you have to find someone so you get over Egypt! \'' Greece regretted immediately mentioning Egypt, when she saw Cyprus eyes filled with sadness, looking like she is ready to sob. She had broken up with him recently, even if she didn't want to. But she couldn't do differently. As much as she loved Egypt, the guy was too "pervert" in bed and Cyprus, being the little innocent Cyprus, couldn't put up with it.

''/You know that guys don't appear from thin air, right?'' She said, trying to cover her mistake '' So, take your…\'' But at the moment she tried to convince Cyprus to go on with life and try to find someone else (or at least come with her in the dance floor), as if by magic, Egypt appear next to Cyprus with the saddest face ever. ''I spoke too fast'' Greece thought to herself.

''I finally find you!'' Egypt exclaimed with relief. ''Baby, I'm so sorry; I didn't know that you didn't like that! I will change, I promise! Please, take me back! I can't leave…'' Egypt kept his desperate speech, looking like his about to cry. Cyprus I'm-about-to-cry face came back and Greece was sure that she would forgive him and take him back in about 40 seconds. Greece decided to leave the couple to talk, well only Egypt was talking, even if he was usually quiet, and disappeared in the dancing crowd.

The first guy that got her eye was a tall one with short blond hair, surely a north European, if she judge from appearance. He got her watching him and smiled at her with a promise smile. She smiled back and winked at him. The stranger got the message and grabbed her from behind in her waist, dancing against her. The tourists work collaboratively; when someone danced with someone in the club, and the rest of them saw that they were having fun, more and more were coming to join. So it was all about time when another one came, a pale black haired one, probably American because of the shirt that was saying ''I love America''. He stand in front of her, caught her a little higher that the other one did, and started dancing too.

After a while, when the alcohol was dangerously penetrate in her logic, she felt the guy from behind leaving somewhat abruptly, and a pair of dark hands grabbed her from her hips, pulling her closer to the body that owned them. She felt the stubble of the man at the top of her head, moving fast, probably pointing the other guy the way out, who almost went running. Greece didn't have to look at the man's face to know that he was wearing a mask. And she couldn't help herself swear at the bastard-tourists for leaving her alone with Turkey.

In the beginning she just pretended that he was another tourist, but the way he was rubbing himself against her, Greece, the country that he suppose to hate, she couldn't help but wonder ''what the hell?''.

''You are really drunk, aren't you?'' she finally said to him, not turning to see his face and probably his shit-eating grin.

''No, actually I'm not that drunk, only a glass of rum to turn me on'' he answered, pulling her closer.

''What are you doing here anyway?'' The last time he had come over her place, that time in Thessalonica, she almost broke a vase in his head. Thanks God she didn't. The vase was expensive.

''I brought Egypt. The poor guy, he was looking for Cyprus everywhere and I thought she would probably be here with you''

''And why you decide to dance with me, if you are not drunk?''

''When I'm drunk I don't know what I want'' He simply said, not actually answering her question.

''I will repeat the question. Then why are you dancing with me?'' Even if she didn't has much of problem; his body was fitting nicely against hers and he was a good dancer. She blamed alcohol for this thought.

''Because I want you'' he simply answered. Greece didn't say word. It was hard for her to think with all that alcohol. _Because I want you_. Why were they playing with the lights? _Because I want you_. And why was the DJ playing so dizzy song? _I want you too_.

Turkey's hand, apparently bored of her hips, travelled slowly upwards, catching her breasts and then back down again, repeating the movements. Greece didn't say anything again, just moaned slightly, feeling Turkey's breath in her neck and hearing a small laugh. Turkey turned her over, pushing her against his chest and grabbing her buttocks this time, following the line of hips and thighs. Greece put her hands in his broad chest, making them travel all over it, feeling the muscles and the abs.

''I must be very drunk to let you touching me like this.'' she said, really dazed now.

''How much drunk?'' Turkey asked, pulling her even closer, so close that he could smell the ouzo in her breath.

''So drunk that I might even consider sleeping with you''. Turkey's grin gone wider.

''Then shall we hit the bar to have more ouzo?''

''I don't think it's necessary'' Greece said and grabbed him from the edge of his shirt, drugging him to the bar to take her keys. There they found Egypt and Cyprus, who, as Greece had said, were back together. Greece ignored that Cyprus was on Egypt's lap, making out, and asked where the key is. Cyprus just pointed, without breaking from the kiss, to her purse.

Greece took the key, still drugging Turkey behind her. As fast as they could manage they went to the hotel, quickly passing all the staff that was welcoming them and run to the stairs, in the first floor, room 134. Her hand was shaking when she was trying to unlock the room, probably because of Turkey's fury to hurry up. She didn't manage to open the door completely and Turkey stacked her in the hallway's wall kissing her with as much passion he could manage. They took of their shoes, and Turkey's tongue asked for entrance in Greece's mouth. When they took off shirts, their tongues were already fighting for dominance. When they took off their pants, Turkey's tongue had already win, had explore the hot and alcohol-taste mouth and now was kissing the female neck, with the owner of it was grabbing his hair and was pushing him towards her. They finally stayed only with their underwear; Greece pushed Turkey on the plush bed and climbed above him, giving him a deep kiss.

''I'm doing this only because I'm drunk'' Greece said trying to gain her breath

''A drunk never admits to being drunk''


End file.
